The revolving gas adsorption concentrator is used for the concentration of VOC. The VOC, which is a paint or ink solvent, is emitted into the air from a painting factory or a printing factory. In order to burn and to detoxicate these VOC(s), it is necessary to condense the VOC until the VOC reaches to the concentration level of self-burning. For this reason, the revolving gas adsorption concentrator using the honeycomb shape rotor which supported adsorbent is spread quickly. The honeycomb shape rotor is divided into the adsorption zone and the desorption zone at least. The processed air containing VOC is passed to the adsorption zone and air passes through the honeycomb shape rotor to be adsorbed in the hot desorption zone. As a result, the VOC is desorbed. Development of what can deal with such a revolving gas adsorption concentrator also by many VOC(s) containing the high boiling point matter is demanded.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0042464 A1, a technology as such is disclosed.
In U.S. Patent Publication NO. 2006/0042464 A1, a seal including nonflammable materials, such as mica, that has a slot in the contact surface with a honeycomb shape rotor at the seal surface. As a result, the desorption air whose temperature is 300 degree centigrade could be passed to the desorption zone, and disposal of VOC of a high boiling point is attained.
However, the requirement of VOC removal gradually becomes severe and requires installation of VOC processing equipment in many industries. For this reason, the VOC processing equipments which can be produced easily and cheaply as required. The device disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication NO. 2006/0042464 A1 has a seal, using mica, to prevent the leakage of hot desorption air. However, this seal is expensive.